A proposed technique performs failsafe control to run the hybrid vehicle in a limp home mode using power of an engine in the case where a throttle valve of the engine has a sticking abnormality, and diagnoses that the throttle valve is restored from the sticking abnormality on satisfaction of a predetermined restoration diagnosis condition (for example, Patent Literature 1). This technique specifies a condition that the hybrid vehicle is during deceleration, a condition that the hybrid vehicle is during acceleration and a condition that a predetermined time has elapsed, as restoration diagnosis conditions and performs restoration diagnosis on satisfaction of any one of these restoration diagnosis conditions.